Squibish
by Silverhaare
Summary: Filch has had enough of snivelling brats and arrogant teachers. He wanted adventure, excitement and romance…or did he already have it? HBP SPOILERS


**Squibish**

Filch has had enough of snivelling brats and arrogant teachers. He wanted adventure, excitement and romance…or did he already have it?

HBP SPOILERS

A/N Well this is my first Fic focusing on some of the older and more ignored characters from the Harry Potter series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goodbye

Filch had just spent the last four hours scrubbing graffiti off the walls of the astronomy tower. HP wAz ErE. RW RoCkS. LL 4 NL. The things these kids could do to the English language made him weep.

He recalled his graduation from University. No parents of course. How could they lower themselves to the level of Muggles but he'd always had plenty of friends and he could honestly say that it was the happiest day of his life. Would that young idealistic Argus have imagined himself clearing up first year vomit or helping clean out the owlery. Argus was under no allusions that his job could easily be done by the flick of a wand or the sweep of a hand. He was a joke. All the other teachers thought so…The looks, the snide comments behind his back. Even the students had joined in, He'd had to buy one of Fred and George's shield cloaks to protect from the numerous jinxes and hexes that shot down the halls.

"Don't let it get you down," His friend Irma Pince told him as they sat in her library.

"Not get me down. Not get me down! I wanted to make something of my life! Not clean up after a bunch of brats that wouldn't notice if I dropped dead! I wanted to be in the police force! But I can't all because of one stupid mistake!" fumed Argus.

"What happened?" Irma asked.

This was the sort of conversation Filch didn't want. He dreaded talking about his past.

"Well…"

Flashback

It had been a great day. He'd finally moved out of his parents house and their bloody Pureblood ideals. He was on top of the world and was on the way to the job of his dreams.

A quick drink with friends had turned into a binge. The intoxicants were flowing and some must have flowed to his tongue.

He'd talked. About everything. The wizards world, squibs, Voldemort and the Powerful child who had saved them. The Muggles had listened intently to his tales for awhile and had then finally done what anyone would have done. They threw him in a mental hospital. He'd spent 6 months in there finally getting out by simply forgetting the wizarding world. The world that had shunned him, degraded him, destroyed him.

Police wouldn't accept anyone with a history of mental health difficulties. Nobody would. He'd spent a few years begging on the streets and had finally realised the only place that would accept him was the wizarding world. He'd drifted from job to job. Sweeping Diagon Alley, Waiting tables at the leaky cauldron…allsorts of jobs which would have been better done with spells and magic. Eventually Albus Dumbledore had offered him a job? At first he'd thought it was a joke. Greatest wizard in the world offering the pathetic squib a job but he'd accepted and had worked with grim determination throughout all his years there.

End Of Flashback

"A mental hospital?" whispered his friend. "How horrible."

"I shouldn't have told you, what'll you think of me." he said through his fingers.

What happened next shocked both Argus and a group of second year hufflepuffs who were working nearby. Irma pulled him into a big hug and started crying on his shoulder.

"You poor, poor man!" Her cries muffled by his coat.

"Irma" he said.

"So horrid, horrid!"

"Irma!"

She finally looked up and Argus guessed the moment had come. His friendship with Irma had grown during his time at Hogwarts and he knew this would upset her badly.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts…I only stayed here because of Dumbledore and now that he's gone I've no reason to stay. I want to travel the world, have adventures, excitement…romance. I can't get that here." he finished.

"Argus…"

"Goodbye Irma."

Argus went to see the Half-giant Hagrid next. Apart from Irma the only person who didn't make fun of Argus was Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid." Filch said happily

" Filch what yeh doin' ere!" Hagrid's loud booming voice Echoed around the Grounds.

"Just came to see if you'd look after Miss Norris. I'll be going away for awhile and she wouldn't be able to come."

"Be 'appy to but why you going."

" Just need some time…Goodbye Hagrid."

This was it. The thing Filch had looked forward to the most during the time he spent planning. Filch stormed into Dumbledore's old office and slapped his resignation down on the table.

"What is the meaning of this!" McGonagall the new Headmistress.

" I quit."

McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Well I'm sorry to see you go."

"Don't give me that you've hated me since the day I got here!"

This parting shot delivered he swept from the room.

Filch walked swiftly to his office and picked up his already packed suitcase. His eyes glanced over his whips and chains. That had been a joke long ago but it'd backfired…people had thought he was serious. To late now.

He walked to the Hogsmeade and cast one last look back at the castle.

"Goodbye Hogwarts" he said as a smile shone on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Beginnings & Old Friends

He'd show them. Show them what a squib could do. He just needed an Idea.

Filch was currently living in the Leaky Cauldron. He intended to travel to America…make a fresh start. He rose from his bed as he heard a tapping on the window.

It was Frosty Irma Pince's old snowy owl. It carried a small package and a letter. Gently taking the package from the owl Filch quickly read the letter.

_Dear Argus,_

_I realise you probably will need some money for this adventure of yours so I've sent you some. I've been saving this for an important event and I realise that you following you dreams would be that event._

All the best

Irma

P.S. Hagrid and Mrs Norris send their regards.

Filch reread the letter. He checked the package…There was over 1000 galleons in there…1000! The letter was slightly wet.

"Guess it rained." mused Filch.

Frosty was still waiting by the window so Filch quickly wrote a short reply.

_Dear Irma,_

_Thank You! Thank You! You have no idea how much this money will help me._

_Many thanks_

_Argus_

Argus went down to Gringotts the next day. After checking they had an American branch he then deposited Irma's money into his account. He also visited the Ministry of magic to obtain permits for Extended Flue travel for his trip to America.

"Easy, should have done this years ago." Argus thought

Taking a large handful of Flue powder Filch braced himself for the nausea fluing gave him.

"Horizt Alley!" He yelled into the flames.

Horizt Alley was similar to Diagon in many ways. It had a wand shop, apothecary, tailor, a Quidditch supply store, a Gringotts bank and many other small shops.

"Nice" mused Argus

Argus was thrilled by the sheer life of America. The places, The People and The absolute Texture of the place. This would take some getting used to…

One week later Not only was Filch living in a very high class flat but he was also working at the apothecary. Plants had always interested from the humble weed to the exquisite orchids Sprout grew in her greenhouses…Sprout…She'd treated him ok as well…

Maybe he should check up on Irma. He went to the Post Office and Hired a long Distance Owl. The message he sent simply said;

_Hi Irma,_

_How are things at Hogwarts? I'm good .Got a job in a Herbalists. Pay is good. Hope you are keeping well…_

_All the best._

_Argus_

He remembered a charm Flitwick had tried to teach him. A charm that would send small objects over large distances that would have saved on the Owl…Flitwick…He'd been nice as well… always willing to help and never arrogant.

Argus hoped news from Hogwarts would get him over this Homesickness.

_Argus Filch 10 Witchestrial Horiznt Alley_

_Due to Irma's poor health and emotional state I Filius Flitwick have been asked to write a reply. Everyone at Hogwarts was sorry to hear you leave. Why didn't you tell us you were leaving? We are your friends…Don't we deserve to know?_

_Fondest Regards_

_Filius Flitwick_

_P.S. You Might Be Interested In reading Charms for the Squib of the New Millennium apparently the Author is a Squib like yourself…Might want to give it a try._

_P.P.S Sprout sent you some seeds. Don't know what there for but she was smiling when she gave them to me…?_

_P.P.P.S Hagrid and Mrs Norris send their best._

Filius and His Squibs are wizards theory…well he'd give anything a try.

Filius immediately recognized the seeds as Silverberry seeds which create an incredibly powerful cheering draught when mixed with mandrake root.

And Hagrid and Mrs Norris were doing well …what else was there…

…Irma! Poor Health! Emotional State! What could be going on a Hogwarts?

A Brief Hogwarts Interlude

The staff were gathered around the staff room discussing their librarians poor health.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Flitwick I've even had to answer her mail…not that she gets much.

"She hasn't been out of her room in days. Me and Hagrid went to give her a calming draught and were lucky too escape with our lives." said Slughorn

Hagrid nodded glumly.

"Isn't it obvious?" said the female staff.

Hagrid, Flitwick and Slughorn exchanged glances.

"No…?"

"She loved Argus and then he left. She's heartbroken." stated Sprout like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh!" chorused the male staff.

McGonagall shook her head sadly.

"Did Filch really think we hated him?" said Trelawney

"I think he never really got over that argument with Snape about how useless and unneeded he was." mused Flitwick.

The staff sat in silence contemplating their own thoughts.

Meanwhile Irma Pince was having difficulties. Stop crying she told herself. She told herself everyday. Stop crying. Stop Crying! She wouldn't listen to herself. Don't eat another chocolate. Don't eat another chocolate! What was the use…

A knock came from her door.

"Go Away!"

"It's me." Sinistra's quiet voice could be heard through the door.

"Go Away!"

"Open the door or I'm coming in after you!"

No answer.

"REDUCTO!" yelled Sinistra as Irma's door exploded.

Irma's raised voice and swearing could be heard loudly now!

"You blew up my door!"

"Calm down."

"Calm down!…CALM DOWN! YOU JUST BLEW UP MY DOOR!"

"Petrificus Totalus." whispered Sinistra.

I Know

Filius was helping to re-pot some mandrakes when the workshop door opened.

"Argus, I've a gentleman here to see you." said the saleswitch.

"Ok send him in." said Filch.

This should be interesting. Only his old colleagues from Hogwarts knew he was here.

"Argus!" piped Flitwicks tiny voice.

"It's nice of you to come visit." said Filch happily

Filch gestured to a seat and started to brew some tea. Flitwick happily accepted his cup and took a seat opposite Argus.

"How's things at Hogwarts?" Asked Argus though he dreaded where this would lead.

"Irma's in a bad state, crying all the time won't eat or talk to anyone."

Filch sat in silence.

"She likes you…"

"I know"

"You Know?" Flitwick shocked voice echoed along the walls.

"I have for a while."

Judging by Flitwick's face he was confused.

"It wouldn't work. I'm just a squib. She's a witch, smart, funny…beautiful."

Filius gave him a very knowing look.

"You need to get over this I'm a Squib, I'm a Squib. I can't do anything syndrome you have."

Filch swore loudly and Flitwick leaned backwards.

"You should at least come visit Hogwarts."

"I'll think about it…"

Argus was left in thoughtful silence after Flitwick left.

I could go back. Or maybe I could stay here. What would Irma say if he came back empty handed. He hadn't accomplished anything…He'd just wasted her money. Pathetic. Waste of space. Never accomplish anything. His mothers words came back to haunt him.

Endings & Beginnings

Irma Pince was now trapped in the hospital wing. Poppy and Sprout were trying to cheer her up but they only made her feel worse.

There was a creak as the Infirmary door opened and Mrs Norris walked in.

Apparently sensing Irma's upset the cat climbed onto her bed and curled up on her lap.

"You understand my feelings don't you." said Irma sadly.

Eventually Irma recovered enough to slowly get back to work. Her job seemed to have lost it's buzz and she constantly found herself thinking of Filch more and more often.

"He'd be coming in now to browse the potions books now." she said glancing at her watch.

She sighed.

"Hogwarts, Janitors office." Filch yelled into the flames.

His office hadn't changed much. Apart from a thin layer of dust everything was the same. The whips, the cluttered desk and Mrs Norris's basket were the same as ever.

He'd never been hated. He just hadn't been needed. Except by one person.

Argus Filch Swooped through the library and pulled Irma into his arms.

"Argus-"

The kiss scorched through their bodies and held them together.

Perhaps it wouldn't last. Perhaps he wasn't important enough but for now it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Well that was short…but what did you think?

Also who should I write about next?

A) Neville Longbottom

B) Sybil Trelawney

C) Peter Pettigrew

D) Filius Flitwick

Review!


End file.
